It's Not Your Fault
by xxLemmiexx
Summary: Sam's soul returns. But why now?  Why there? WINCEST


**Guess who's back? Me. xD Sorry I've been away for a long time, I just haven't had the urge to write in a long time. Anyway, this idea just popped into my mind. Hope you guys like it.(:**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want it to be, Supernatural is not mine. But I still believe that they should ship Dean/Sam. They'd get a lot more viewers. ;]**

**::It's Not Your Fault.::**

RoboSam and Dean were in motel in Alpine, Wyoming when Sam dropped to floor screaming, grabbing at his chest. Dean immediately dropped the knife he was cleaning and rushed over to Sam's side, falling to his knees next to him, grasping his brother's shoulders. "Sam? Sam? What's wrong?" He shouted, barely able to hear himself over Sam's screams.

And then, it was over. Sam's screams cut off, and he sat there motionlessly. "Sam?" Dean tried again. Sam turned to look at his brother slowly. There, in Sam's eyes, was something that Dean hadn't seen since the day Sam fell into the pit. Feeling. Life. Actually honest to god emotions. Sam was looking at Dean like he hadn't seen him in years.

"Dean…" And Sam fell into Dean's now open arms, sobbing. Dean, though completely confused, let his brother cry for as long as he had to. Because this was the first time Sam had actually shown any kind of emotion.

Sam cried long and hard into Dean's chest, most likely ruining his brother's shirt, but Dean didn't care. And when Sam had ran out of tears, he pulled away. Dean looked at him with concern. "Dean." Was all Sam said. And then Dean understood. And he smiled wider than he's smiled in his entire life. Pulling his little brother into a hug, Dean wondered what it was that brought Sam's soul back. Why now? Why here? And then Dean remembered.

_**Four Years Ago**_

_Sam and Dean returned to their motel after a long hunt for a werewolf who'd been preying on the children of Alpine, Wyoming. Dean had a deep gash on the left side of his stomach, right above his hip. Dean tried to convince Sam that he was okay, that the gash would heal itself, but Sam insisted on treating the wound, fearing the worst after Dean had passed out in the passenger side of the Impala. _

_"Sam, it's okay. Really. There's no point in treating something that'll heal itself overnight. Look, it even stopped bleeding." Dead tried to convince Sam, but it was no use. Sam had already gotten the the first aid kit out and pushed Dean onto the bed, kneeling in front of his brother. "Sam…" _

_Sam looking up at his brother, bangs resting in front of his eyes. "Dean, please." Dean gave in after hearing the tone of Sam's voice. Quiet, desperate. Dean knew Sam was afraid that at any moment, he could lose his big brother. So he let Sam take care of him. The youngest Winchester gave Dean a thankful look, before setting to work carefully. Sam's tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth as he worked, and Dean's attention turned to pink lips. Why hadn't he noticed how soft they looked before? _

_Dean started to notice every touch, the soft press of Sam's fingers on his midsection. How gentle Sam was when treating his wound, as if even the slightest firm touch could break him. He noticed how Sam's hair shined in the soft glow of the lights. _

_He noticed how beautiful his little brother was. _

_Without thinking, Dean lifted a hand and trailed his finger down Sam's cheek, causing his brother to look up. "Dean?" Sam's voice was soft. _

_"Sammy." Dean whispered. He leaned down, slowly, and brushed his lips gently over his brother's. Pulling back, he stared into Sam's hazel eyes, waiting for a reaction. _

_Sam stood up and captured Dean's face his hands. Bending over slightly, he pressed petal soft lips to plump red ones in the most innocent of all kisses. Immediately, Dean's arms curled around Sam's waist, pulling his little brother even closer to him. Their lips moved in unison, soft yet filled with intent. _

_Dean pulled back first, and Sam chased his lips. Dean laughed softly against his little brother's lips, giving them one last peck before releasing Sam. Sam took a step back and looked at Dean shyly, face a a soft shade of pink. "Been wantin' to do that for a long time." He murmured. _

_Dean pulled him in again. _

_**Now**_

Sam was now gazing fearfully into Dean's green eyes. "I'm sorry Dean, so, so sorry. I'm sorry for being such a jerk, for being such a monster. I didn't mean it, I swear Dean. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, didn't mean to hurt you. I'm s'sorry big brother. So sorry." Sam choked out, while Dean's hold tightened on him.

"Shh, baby boy. It's okay now. No need to be sorry little brother, s'not your fault. Was never your fault. Just glad you're okay now. You're back. That's all I need." Dean soothed his brother to his best ability. No matter how much of a relief it was, he didn't want to see Sam cry.

"M'sorry Dean. D'you still love me?" Dean looked at his brother, shocked.

"What kind of question is that?" Dean's voice was harsh. "Of course I still love you, idiot. I never stopped." Dean's voice was softer now. "I've always loved you."

Sam smiled at his big brother, eyes filled with tears, love, and something that only Dean was ever allowed to see. Vulnerability. Dean leaned down to press his lips to his little brother's forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally, lips. They kissed soft and slow, expressing ever emotion that they'd forced down since day one. And then Dean pulled back, resting his forehead on Sam's.

"I love you, baby boy."

"I love you too, Dean."

They'd deal with the questions later, they'll try and find out who or what gave Sam his soul back. But for now, it was just them two, reconnecting. Silent 'I miss you's and 'Stay with me's. And that was all they really needed.

For now.

**Sooo? I'm a little rusty, so I apologize. But the plot's been in my mind for a day now, and I'm glad I finally got it out. Review? :)**


End file.
